


Encontre o seu lugar

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies), Mad Max: Fury Road
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 22:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4978783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cheedo se encontrou entre as Vuvalini.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Encontre o seu lugar

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Find your place](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4978768) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



Quando ela encontrou as muitas mães, foi como se, pela primeira vez, Cheedo tivesse se encontrado. Ela era muito jovem, mas já tinha passado por muito. Ela se lembrava da fome e do medo que eram constante antes de ela ser tomada como uma esposa, e não queria nunca ter de passar por aquele sofrimento de novo. Temia que tentar escapar só resultaria em morte, e perder Angharad, sua líder e fonte de inspiração, parecia confirmar isso. Estava mais apavorada do que já esteve, e só a presença de suas irmãs lhe dava força o bastante para seguir em frente, apesar de até isso falhar algumas vezes.

Contudo, quando conheceram as muitas mães, começou a perceber que poderia haver esperança de algo mais. Aquelas eram mulheres que viviam como um grupo e ajudavam umas às outras. Queria aprender tudo o que podia. Das quatro delas, ela foi quem adotou a cultura delas mais rápido, ela já queria ser completamente parte do grupo delas, apesar de só terem se conhecido há algumas horas, e apesar de não terem mais o Lugar Verde do qual Furiosa se lembrava.

Cheedo se encontrou entre as Vuvalini, e saber que ela poderia ter um lugar ali, que havia um lugar no mundo onde pessoas ajudavam umas às outras, ajudou-a a encontrar o resto de força que ela precisava. Quando o momento chegou, ela lutou com tudo que tinha, e arriscou sua vida pelas outras. Não podia atirar ou lutar com suas mãos, mas ela podia usar sua aparente fragilidade para enganar o inimigo e ajudar uma das outras a ter uma chance, então era isso que faria. Existem muitos tipos de força, e naquele dia Cheedo descobriu um em si mesma, e não precisava mais se sentir fraca.


End file.
